If I Can't move Heaven I'll Raise Hell
by DeadlyRainbowSprinkles
Summary: When new student Magnus Bane arrives at Alicante High School he rattles things up, especially by befriending the schools most closeted gay kid Alec Lightwood. When Magnus can't change the way the school is he decides to raise Hell. Will one student upset the balance of Heaven and Hell at this high school? AU All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, some of you may know me as Dance Until The World Ends. Long story short I can't access my account so from now on I am DeadlyRainbowSprinkles. Deadly because I'm not sweet and rainbow sprinkles because I love rainbow sprinkles. This is my second fan fiction so it is not going to be perfect. I want to thank MagnusBanelover for her input on this chapter and now on to the glitter! Review! Review! Review! **

**Peace, Love, and Adam Lambert,  
DeadlyRainbowSprinkles**

* * *

Magnus rolled over in his bed, his canary yellow comforter rolling around him making him look like an egg roll, not wanting to face his first day at Alicante High School: the school for the most snobbish and stuck teenagers from New York. His aunt, Kelsie was fine with him going to public school but his rich faced daddy was torturing him and left in his will that Magnus had to go there. Magnus tried to resist saying that his dad never did anything for him, but the lawyers were persistent and they told him now he did do something for him.

He decided just to face the music and get ready; if he stayed in bed any longer he wouldn't have time to do his make-up. Magnus just hoped the music was good, nothing sappy just good party music.

Magnus dragged his feet over to his extravagant walk-in closet which had every thing from t-shirts in every color imaginable to zebra print leather pants that clung to his legs and made his ass look amazing. Magnus decided on a sparkly of the shoulder bright blue top that said fabulous in zebra print letters, his skinniest white skinny jeans with little sparkles, and red boots that went up to his knee. He than next went to the bathroom and made a crown of rainbow colored glittery spikes on his head. Magnus picked out his black eyeliner and put it thickly along the top and bottom of both his eyes along with bright lime green eye shadow and purple glitter. He then put purple lipstick on his lips matched his glitter on his eyes and coated the rest of his face in silver he decided he was fabulous enough went down stairs to find Kelsie making eggs.

"Hey," she called looking up from the scrambled eggs she was making to look at Magnus," Are you ready for your first day?"

She asked this already knowing the answer was no and then it was conformed by Magnus."I just don't get that I have to fulfill his wishes while he didn't do crap for me." said Magnus frustrated.

"I don't get it either sweetie; just try to make the best of it."

"I know, I know. I'll try." Magnus replied though knowing no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't work.

"Good." Kelsie replied, "Now eat your eggs."

Magnus ate his eggs quickly and then turned to Kelsie,"Bye," he said while giving her a hug and grabbed his sparkly purple and white book bag and headed out the door.

It was the middle of the year so it would make things even harder for Magnus who people would label a freak to also be the weird new kid. The drive to school went all to fast for Magnus; he didn't want to leave the comfort of his red sparkly comfortable and the voice of Adam Lambert to go into the torturous hallways of Alicante High School. Magnus picked up his bag from the passenger seat and got out of his car annoyed that he even had to be here.

The moment he walked into the school he could see the stares and here the whispers. He heard things like "What a freak.", "He's so gay.", and "Look at the fag." coming from mouths of the stuck up and rich students of the school which meant 95% of them

He had to suppress the urge to yell back and go off. At the beginning at his first few schools he felt this urge to do so, but he hadn't felt it in a while and Magnus wondered what was so special about this school that made him feel this urge to yell back. That's when Magnus saw him; the black haired, blued eyed boy standing at the end of the hallway. He stood there so gracefully leaned up against the lockers. Magnus hadn't known anyone who could do that like him so gracefully. Magnus only admired him a second more before the bell rang to get to class.

"Ugh, here we go again!" Magnus thought as he entered the classroom.

* * *

**Please review! **

**~DRS  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. :) i know it has been more than a month since I updated but my life got really hectic. This story is based on Trespassing by Adam Lambert. It might not make sense know but it will in the long run :) He is Glamtastic! Review! :) **

******Peace, Love, and Adam Lambert,  
DeadlyRainbowSprinkles**

Chapter 2

The teacher was in the middle of a discussion when Magnus entered the classroom. The whole class stopped when the heard the door close with a "Clank!" and saw the sparkly and flamboyant teenager enter the classroom. Mr. Clark, the teacher was taken back by Magnus's appearance.

"Ah, Wha, What is your name?" Mr. Clark asked struggling to get it out.

"Magnus Bane." Magnus replied not fazed by the teacher's obvious shock.

"Umm, yes, grab a book and please take a seat."

Magnus looked around the classroom and saw the usual jocks and cheerleaders that were mouthing "Freak," and "Fag," and the people who looked like the art geeks. Even they were taunting him except for one girl with fiery red hair. She just looked at him with a apologetic look on her face.

After a closer examination of the small, English classroom, Magnus saw that the only empty seat was next to the black haired and blue eyed boy he saw in the hallway. He walked with a confident strut over to the only empty seat next to the boy. The boy sitting next to Magnus was the only thing that was making Magnus's day the least bit enjoyable. Magnus reached over and tapped the boy on the arm, but the boy did not respond in the slightest way. Magnus tapped him again but he still didn't respond.

"Excuse me." Magnus said a little forcefully, hoping to catch the boys attention.

"What?" the boy answered back annoyed.

"I just wanted to know what page we were on ." said Magnus, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, sorry" , the boy replied, "Page 252."

"Thanks." Magnus said turning back to his desk to open his book.

It was clear after five minutes that Magnus was not going to be able to concentrate on the class. His mind kept wondering over to the boy sitting next to him. When the class was over, the boy stood up, and Magnus realized the boy had on a plain black t-shirt, too big jeans, and black vans that were on the verge of falling apart. Wait, scratch that. They were falling apart.

The boy turned to Magnus and said, "I'm Alexander Lightwood, but everyone call me Alec."

"So Alexander, what about those beautiful blue eyes of yours?"

Alec's cheeks were bright red and he hated it. He hated how he could blush so easily, but he couldn't hate the sparkly, teenage boy in front of him. Only Izzy knew he was gay, and he intended it to stay that way. He didn't know what would be worse: the kids at school finding out or his parents and Jace.

"It's, Um Alec." Alec stuttered.

"Oh, but I like Alexander better." Magnus said in a sexy voice.

Magnus walked off after that statement , leaving a stunned Alec. Alec wanted Magnus so badly, but he couldn't risk it. He would just have to try and freeze Magnus out, but that is easier said then done.

Meanwhile, outside Magnus was on the phone with Camille, his best friend from his old school.

"I don't know Camille? He seems like the type to be really "inside the closet"."

"Well try!",Camille said, "You are Magnus freak'in Bane, you can get anyone!"

"I'll try Camille, but I have to get to class which just means Staresville, U.S.A."

"You'll be fine." Camille said before she hung up.

When Magnus entered his next period class, to his dismay, Alec was not in it. The class went ultra slow for Magnus while the teacher drowned on and on about who knows what.

When Magnus entered the lunchroom he didn't know where to sit. Everyone was shunning the sparkly and obviously gay teenager. Magnus then heard a shout from behind him. He turned around to see Alec yelling for him.

"Magnus, over here!" Alec shouted at the top of his lungs and stopped when he saw Magnus start to walk over.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Alec though to himself.

He was supposed to be trying to freeze Magnus out, but he couldn't stand the sight of Magnus wandering around alone in the lunchroom.

"So, your gay right?" Jace asked as Magnus sat down.

"Jace!" Izzy said as she slapped him.

" No, its okay, and yes I am."

"Magnus this is my sister Izzy and my "charming" brother Jace."

"Oh My God, look at those boots!" Izzy exclaimed after she saw Magnus's shoes.

"You like 'em.", Magnus said, "Finally, I girl with a sense of style!"

" We should so go shopping together sometime!" Izzy said.

The rest of the lunch period was spent with talk about a shopping trip and a little flirting between Magnus and Ale, though Alec was oblivious to Magnus's obvious liking of him.

"Were home!" Alec called as him and Izzy through the front door.

Jace was out with some girl. Alec couldn't remember here name: Clara, Cara, Clary. Yeah, that was it. Alec felt bad for the girl because he had a feeling Jace just wanted to get into her pants.

"Dinners at eight o'clock!" Alec and Izzy's mother, Mayrse, called back. Alec walked up ti his room unaware that Izzy was following him.

"What in the world was that?" Izzy asked as her and Alec entered his room.

**Review!  
**

**~DRS  
**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is sucky and it has been forever since I updated, but I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews. This chapter doesn't really have a theme song. Like I said before Trespassing goes with the whole story. :) Adam Lambert, MCR, and Green Day are always good. :) If anyone has a good song PM me or put it in a review and I'll give it a listen. I really didn't know how to write this chapter so the characters might seem a little OOC, but I think Izzy turned out better than the last chapter. Review, Review, Review! Sorry for the long ass author's note. :( **

**Bold-Alec **

_Italics- Magnus_

**Malec, Glampires, and Adam Lambert, **

**DeadlyRainbowSprinkles **

**P.S. I'm thinking of changing my pen name to GlamSprinkles. What do you think? :) **

"What do you mean Izzy/" Alec inquired.

"I mean how you are oblivious to Magnus's obvious liking of you!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Magnus doesn't like me, Izzy. He was just being nice."

"So when a smokin' hot boy gives you his number, that's just being nice/" Izzy said in a told-you-so kind of voice.

"Were friends Iz."

"So, then text him." Isabelle dared.

"What, Wha, What?!" Alec exclaimed.

"I said text him."

"I can't.", Alec said, coming up with an excuse, "He is probably eating dinner."

"Well try, brother of mine."

"Get out Iz." Alec said, pointing to the door.

"Ok, Ok." Izzy said as she put her hands up, backing up and leaving.

Alec didn't know whether to text Magnus or not. He liked Magnus, like a lot, but being with him meant being outed to the whole school. Because even after only one day at the school, it was no secret that Magnus was out and proud..

Alec looked at the clock and saw that it was time for dinner. He promised himself he would text Magnus after. The only thing was that Alec didn't know if he could follow through with his promise.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Izzy told Mayrse the planned shopping trip with Magnus and about the new student, but nothing else was said. Alec tried to drag dinner on as long as possible, but it wasn't working. He could only take so many more helpings and comment about the weather so many times before his mother got suspicious which she was often. After Alec's failed attempts to make dinner drag on he went back up to his room.

Alec stared at his phone for what seemed like hours trying to gather up the courage to text Magnus. Alec finally picked up the phone and typed "hi", but he still didn't send it. He was so scared. All of the what-ifs kept flowing through his mind. What if he doesn't like me back? What if he thinks I'm to pushy?

As if Isabelle could read his mind, she shouted from the her room next door, " Just text him already!"

Alec hit the send button and was instantly paranoid about Magnus's response, or even if he was going to respond at all. A couple of seconds later Alec's phone went off.

_Hey _

A wave of relief flowed over Alec when he read the text. Another text came from Magnus.

_Do you want to hang out? _

**Yeah, sure **

Alec typed this hesitantly, not sure what he should be thinking.

_Can I come over to you house? Mines a wreck _

**Sure **

_See ya in a bout an hour or so _

**Bye **

Alec was excited and nervous for Magnus's arrival not knowing what to expect.

**What do you think? Was it Ok? Review please! Should the next chapter be Maggies POV of this chapter or the hanging out? Review, Review, Review! **

**~DRS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry it has been so long since I updated but my computer broke and I was sneaking on my moms so… I didn't get much feedback from the last chapter but what I got was pleasant so IDK. This chapter is definably less sucky then the last chapter. Oh, and I keep forgetting the disclaimer. Loving Ke$ha's new album! I really need a beta so if your interested please PM me! 3 **

**I am not Cassie and I do not own the amazing sexiness that is Malec! **

**Fuck the Grammys! **

**Thanks Mads-hatter-15! I love your story! **

**Can't think of a good signoff, **

**DeadlyRainbowSprinkles **

**P.S. Sorry if anybody is a little OOC (also not trying to stereotype, my preferences in music :D)**

Chapter 4

**Alec POV**

Alec was hyperventilating. In less than a hour Magnus would be at his house. He turned to his last resort: Isabelle. He knew she would make a big deal about it, but he needed someone to talk to and Jace was out of the question. As Alec expected, Izzy flipped out on him and demanded he change out of the faded, hole covered sweater into something more appropriate. Alec was scared of Izzy's definition of "appropriate"

"Come on, they will look great!" Isabelle said trying to force Alec into the black skinny jeans.

"Isabelle, I am not wearing those!" Alec whined, "There to tight!"

"That's the point, silly."

"No Izzy!"

"Fine, then what about a pair of regular jeans that don't have a million holes in them?" Isabelle said, looking at Alec's discarded jeans.

"Ok, whatever! Now get out so I can get dressed!"

As soon as Alec was dressed he heard the doorbell ring.

**Magnus POV at the same time **

Magnus Bane was staring at his closet, not knowing what to wear. He was only going to Alec's to hang out and probably do a little studying, so why was he so nervous? Magnus bane never got nervous. He didn't know if he should where what he normally wore, or if he should tone it down a couple of notches. Magnus choose the first. He didn't want Alec to know he affected him even though he did. Black boots, electric blue skinny jeans, and white and silver glittery top was the base of the outfit, topped of with glitter spikes and makeup of course.

"See ya, Sarah!" Magnus called as he was leaving, "I'm going to hang out at Alec's!"

"Who's Alec?" Sarah asked as she walked into the room.

"Just a boy from school…" Magnus said, trying to pass it off as nothing.

"Do you like him?" Sarah inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but if he is gay he is like super in the closet, like Narnia deep."

" Well, have fun and don't scare the boy." Sarah told Magnus.

"Don't worry!" Magnus assured Sarah, "I won't do anything I'll regret."

"Good."

Magnus got in his car, thankful for the simple directions given by Alec. He was never one to be good with directions and rules.

Magnus pulled up to Alec's door and rang the doorbell. Alec's house was humongous compared to Magnus's tiny apartment and it was a little intimidating.

Alec opened the door slowly, as if he wasn't sure.

"Hi." Alec said, "Come in."

"Ok."

"Yeah, so this is my house." Alec said.

"You want to go up to my room?" Alec asked, not sure what to say.

"Sure."

Alec and Magnus walked up the stairs to Alec's room. Alec hoped Isabelle wouldn't see them because she would make a spectacle of herself and them.

Alec opened the door and beckoned Magnus into his room.

"So yeah, that's my bed and my laptop…" Alec said trailing off.

"I've never had anyone in my room before." Alec admitted, "I really don't know what to do."

"How 'bout we just listen to some music?" suggested Magnus.

"Ok."

"What kind of music do you like?" Magnus asked Alec.

"Green Day, All-American Rejects, stuff like that."

"Not my first choice but ok."

"So what's your first choice? Gaga?" Alec teased.

"No, only on occasion. Adam Lambert, since you asked." Magnus said.

"Why am I not surprised." Alec said, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Magnus said throwing a pillow at him.

"No fir, Magnus!"

The two started hitting each other with pillows and were laughing as the pillow fight continued. They were both covered in down and feathers by the time they heard a voice at Alec's door.

"What are you two doing?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus and Alec just looked at each other and started laughing again, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I have no idea. We just started hitting each other with pillows." Magnus finally answered.

Isabelle just shook her head and walked away, but came back after a couple of steps.

"By the way Alec, mom wants to talk to you."

"What about?" Alec asked.

"No idea." Isabelle told him.

"Sorry, I have to go see what my mom wants. You can stay here if you want to." Alec told Magnus.

"No, I'll come with if that's ok?" Magnus decided.

"That's fine. C'mon, my mom is not a patient woman."

**Whoa, 859 words: my personal best. Flames welcome they fuel the writing fire. Please review! **

**~DRS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples! Sorry it's been so long. This is the longest chapter I've ever written so i hope it makes up for the wait. Thanks to my glamtastic beta and friend Mads-hatter-15 who kept me up long into he night talking about some random shit. Review please. :) HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY ADAM LAMBERT! You don't look like you should be turning 31, more like 21. :D **

**Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns the awesomeness and sexiness that is Malec! **

* * *

Alec and Magnus walked down the long corridor to their mother's office and waiting at the door till she noticed them. Alec's mother was a business woman and ran her household like one.

Her hair black like Alec's was pulled back into a severe bun and she was donned in a plain gray pants suit. Her eyes, though blue like Alec's, were cold and menacing. Her lips, a thin line on her face, not showing any expression.

"Oh yes, Alexander come sit." His mother said, only then did she notice Magnus.

"You must be Magnus, sit please."

"Alexander, as you may know my companies' holiday ball is coming up, just like any other year I am hosting." Mayrse said giving background for the news," I have decided since you can't seem to get a date yourself, you will be going with Celine's daughter Aline."

Alec despised Celine and her daughter. They were both just stuck up rich folk who had a conniption when their fountain wasn't dispersing just the right amount of water. Alec knew this because he saw it happen at Aline's seventeenth birthday party which probably could have been considered a royal ball.

"I don't get it. You brother and sister seem to go through so many people that there shouldn't be anyone left." Mayrse sighed. Magnus glanced over at Alec who was biting his lip. "I've set up for you and her to go out on a date on Saturday at Taki's, please be presentable." Alec's mom informed him. "Now please leave. I have a lot of work to do." Alec and Magnus walked back to Alec's room in silence. Not till they got till there did Alec start to rant.

"I do not want to go to the fucking party with Aline! It's stupid to begin with not to mention Aline being a whiney brat!"

"So which of your mother's coworker's bratty daughters do you want to go with?" Magnus asked jokingly.

"None of them, but if I don't come up with someone else soon I'm going to be stuck with Aline." Alec said annoyed.

"Well don't fret. We could always send you with Camille. She is coming up for the holidays." Magnus suggested.

"You mean that Barbie doll girl on your phone? She would give my mom a heart attack. She has to appropriate enough for my mother. If only she knew how many strip clubs Aline's been to."

Magnus laughed at his comment, knowing boy or girl that Alec's mother would never approve of him.

"Well I need to go, Sarah will wondering where I am." Magnus said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you at school tomorrow." Alec said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye"

Mayrse was driving Alec up a wall. Every two minutes Alec do this and Alec do that. The list was never ending. He was almost happy about his date in a few hours to get away from his mother- almost, not quite. He still had a few hours to go and he didn't know if he would survive. She had also put Isabelle in charge of Alec's attire for the date; she apparently didn't trust him to dress himself appropriately. Alec knew Isabelle would dress him in some silly outfit that cost way too much.

As much as he loved Magnus, he didn't want to look like him.

Alec finally got away from his mother. He told her he had to take a shower before his date even though he had already taken one that morning. Alec sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, but he couldn't muster up a thought before Isabelle came barging into his room. "Your date is in two hours and you look like a drowned, harassed rat!" Isabelle said appalled.

"What's the difference? It's not like this date is getting me anywhere. She's of the wrong species let alone the wrong gender." Alec said annoyed.

"Oh lighten up; it's only one date then you never have to talk to her again. Now come on, if I don't make you at least semi presentable mom will kill me. "

"Fine.", Alec said, giving into Isabelle, "You're having way too much fun with this." Soon Alec was clad in dark wash skinny jeans, much to his distaste, a short-sleeved evergreen t-shirt with new black tennis shoes Izzy had bought for him. "I guess I don't look to bad." He admitted, "But, these jeans are uncomfortable."

"Fashion over comfort brother, fashion over comfort."

"I swear you and Magnus could be twins." Alec said shaking his head.

I few seconds later Mayrse appeared at Alec's door.

"Alec, if you don't get going now you will be late. Hurry up. I told Aline you would be at Taki's at five." Mayrse said in a forceful tone.

"I'm ready; I was just about to leave mom."

"Good. I don't want you to be late. What a horrible first impression."

"Mom, I and Aline have met before. At her party. Remember?" Alec said.

"I meant in a personal setting. Don't get smart with me Alexander." Mayrse said in a voice as cold as the North Pole itself.

"Of course not Mom. I'm leaving now."

Alec exited his room and walked down the stairs. When he opened the front door, a cold wind blasted into his face. He knew this night would not turn out well.

It was only a five minute drive to Taki's but for Alec the ride seemed to take two hours. He just wanted to get this over with. He parked his car as close to the front door as possible since it was so cold out. Isabelle teased him endlessly about his care but he didn't see what the problem was. Yes, it was beaten up and old but it still worked so why did he need a new one? Alec opened up the front door of the restaurant and shivered as the warm air hit his cold body. The bell clanged it its shell but that was the only noise in the place. Alec then saw the thing he had expected the least.

Aline, black haired, slim build with almond eyes closed was embracing a red haired girl whose hair was as curly as Aline's was straight.

They're lips were connected, he had caught them mid kiss. Maybe he and Aline had more in common than he had originally thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. :) Review, review, review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sorry this took so long and that it's so short. I had major writers block and then the end of the school year brought loads of stress and work. Summer's here and I have loads more time to write. Lots of love to my beta, Mad-hatter-15. Happy Halloween! **_

_**Xoxo, DeadlyRainbowSprinkles**_

**Alec- Bold **

_Magnus- Italics _

Alec just stared at the two girls. Aline's ruler straight, black hair was entangled in the other's white blonde, ringlet curls, and the two didn't seem to notice Alec. If they did, they didn't care. Alec knew how rude he was being, not taking his eyes away from them, but he just never could have imagined Aline and him having anything in common; especially this. Alec had always thought of Aline as a slut. From the reports he got from his sister, Aline supposedly slept around, a lot. Maybe that was all a cover up, Alec thought, so people would never guess that she never even really liked them.

Aline finally opened her eyes and saw Alec standing there. Before Aline could have any reaction, though, Alec opened his mouth, "We need to talk."

Aline sat down at the table, her eyes and face unreadable. The blonde girl sat down next to Aline. She was biting her already swollen bottom lip. They sat in silence for a while, none of them wanting to start the impending awkward conversation. Aline opened her mouth a few times like she wanted to say something, but closed it each time. To Alec's surprise, it was the other girl that finally broke the silence.

"Sitting here staring at each other is getting us nowhere. We might as well just talk. Let's get started. I'm Helen Blackthorn. You, Alec Lightwood, walked in on me and Aline Penhollow kissing in Taki's when you came in for your arranged "date" with Aline. You think she is a player and sleeps around. Also, you probably have some big proclamation now because you have accepted something that you thought was terrible but really wasn't."

Wow, this girl is blunt, Alec thought, and right, well almost.

"I'm sorry about her," Aline said, shaking her head. Her eyes had a sad and distant look to them.

"Its fine, she's right though. I also have something that I've been ashamed of and have been keeping for a while. Recent events have showed me a lot, but I don't think I'm ready to proclaim it to the world."

Aline stared at Alec, really looking him over, as if she could figure it out by just studying him. She finally spoke.

"I understand. Even though I'm with Helen, I can't find the courage to tell my mother. You are the only person, other than Helen that knows."

"Isabelle figured me out a while ago. It was an accident, her knowing." Alec said.

"If you ever need to talk about anything Alec, I'm here. I would never tell anyone anything you didn't want them to know."

"Thanks Aline but, I don't I'm ready for anyone to know." Alec replied, "I'm sorry for judging you so much even though I hardly knew you."

"It's fine." Aline said, "I guess this 'date' kinda went down the drain."

"Yeah, I guess." Alec said laughing, "I'm going to tell my mom I have someone else in mind for a date."

"Me too," Aline said, "I really want to bring Helen but I'm scared."

"You know what?" Alec said, "If you bring Helen, I'll bring who I have in mind."

"Deal!" Aline said, "I'll see you."

"See ya, Aline."

Aline and Alec embraced each other, and Alec left feeling nervous; he had to pretty much announce to the world his biggest secret.

Magnus sat on his bed waiting. He felt like he been there forever. Alec had promised to text him when he got home, and in Magnus's opinion, he should have been already. A few minutes, his phone went off.

**Home**

A shot of electricity shot through Magnus. He knew he had seriously fallen for Alec, and the consequences were catching up with him.

_How did it go?_

**Interesting**

_?_

**Well Aline definitely doesn't want to go with me, but for a whole different reason than I expected. I think we actually became friends.**

_So why doesn't she want to go with you?_

**Um, well if I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone**.

_Promise!_

**Aline has a GIRLFRIEND, Helen.**

_Helen Blackthorn?_

**Yeah**

_Wow. I never expected that one._

**Ikr…**

_What?_

**Can you come over now? I know it's late but…**

_Sure. Is something wrong?_

**Kinda. I have something I need to tell you.**

_K. I'm on my way._

Sarah was still in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner when Magnus walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Alec just text me and asked me if I could come over. His date was interesting in his words, and he said there was something he needed to tell me."

"It's late. Just make sure your back before eleven." replied Sarah.

'Thanks!" Magnus said joyfully.

He went over to give Sarah a hug before he left.

"Ok, ok," Sarah said, giggling and untangling herself from Magnus's bear hug, "Just get going."

Magnus rang the doorbell, and he could hear it echo throughout the house. To Magnus's relief, Alec was the one that answered the door.

"Hi," Alec said.

"Hey," replied Magnus, still curious as to what Alec could want.

"Let's go up to my room so Izzy doesn't try to butt in." Alec said.

"That's fine." Magnus followed Alec silently through the large and eerily quiet house till they came to Alec's room.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Magnus asked.

"Um…yeah…" Alec couldn't seem to find the right words to tell Magnus.

They were both sitting next to each other on the edge of Alec's bed now, and Alec leaned up and pressed his lips against Magnus.


End file.
